1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a figure drawing apparatus, a figure drawing method and a recording medium on which figure drawing programs are recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an apparatus for inputting an arbitrary figure according to a user's operation, there has been considered a system including a touch panel display unit to input and display a figure corresponding to a touch operation of directly touching the touch panel display unit with a user's finger (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2011-22964, for example).
In the above conventional input display system, when a user moves his or her finger on the touch panel display unit with one point of the display unit touched with the finger, a handwritten figure corresponding to a locus of the movement is drawn and displayed. When the handwritten figure is displayed, the user sets a deformation mode and moves the figure while touching a plurality of points of the figure. Accordingly, the user is able to deform the figure to have a desired shape and display it.
The above conventional input display system is capable of drawing and displaying a handwritten figure by touch operation. However, in order to display a regular figure such as a perfect circle, an equilateral triangle and a square, a user has to set the deformation mode, and touch and move a plurality of points of the handwritten figure, thereby deforming the handwritten figure.
For the above reason, in order to display a user's desired regular figure, a user has to perform a two-stage operation of an operation of inputting a handwritten figure and an operation of deforming the input handwritten figure, which still causes a lot of trouble with the user. Moreover, conventionally, a user had to input figures and characters separately, which was a complicated operation.